


A Touch of Melancholia

by pragmatist



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Orphans, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmatist/pseuds/pragmatist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lizzie and William Darcy's wedding reception, and despite the joyous occasion, William has reason to feel sad.  Two beautiful ladies and some wonderful news help to get him past his melancholy mood.  William-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm just cranking out the LBD fics and hoping that they are decent! Truth is, I have been forcing myself to think of fluffy AU and future stories, just so I don't freak out over the current waiting game! I know that (according to P & P) Lizzie and Darcy should end up happy and together... but this waiting is KILLING ME. Four episodes and less than two weeks left. Why even bother trying to live my life? I'm just going to dwell in my head canon and create fluffy happy little fic bunnies.

Lizzie’s third cousin seems to be adequately satisfied with William’s responses to her inquisition.  She murmurs, “It was so nice to see you,” and wanders off in the direction of the bar.

William finds himself alone for the first time in hours.  He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo pants, and scans the crowd for his bride.  It doesn’t take him long to recognize a blur of white and auburn on the dance floor, surrounded by four inferiorly lovely ladies dressed like jewels.   His face breaks into a smile as he strolls closer.

Lizzie is obviously absorbed in the moment, bouncing to some silly pop song with her bridesmaids.  Jane sways gently to the beat, her small bump - containing a baby boy that will be named Charles William - protruding out of the front of her ruby red gown.  Darcy chuckles when he sees Bing not ten feet away, watching his wife intently.  Charlotte, shining in emerald green, and Lydia, in amethyst, lean together in laughter.  GiGi, wearing sapphire blue and as stunning as he has ever seen her, grabs Lizzie’s hand and twirls her new sister-in-law.

William thinks the scene is one of the happiest he has ever witnessed, and is struck by how much **they** would have loved it too.  How they would have adored Lizzie, and been overjoyed at the way she brought out the best in their son.

He feels his eyes burning, and suddenly has the need for some air.   Near the dance floor, there is a balcony with a stunning view, and he is thankful to find it empty.  The late hour has dimmed the landscape, and it is an unseasonably cool night for mid-June. 

He leans against the railing, staring out into the blackness.  He allows his mind to roam, to remember their faces, their smiles, their voices.  It’s his wedding day, and he wishes that his parents were there to share it with him, to know his Lizzie, to know the man and the husband that he has become.  The word “orphan” seeps into his conscious thoughts, and he knows that he will always be one, no matter how old he is, or how much he loves the new additions to his life.

He hears the door behind him creak, and at first thinks it must be Lizzie, coming to lasso him back to reality.  He turns to see another gorgeous woman approaching him, the second love of his life.  He extends his arms to her and draws her close in a puff of blue satin. 

“I miss them, too, William,” GiGi murmurs in a tear-muddled voice.   “It’s not right, it’s just not right.  All these years, and it’s still not okay for them to be missing your wedding day.”  He has no words, but nods as he kisses her hair. 

GiGi pulls back and clasps her hands to his face.  Her tears were streaming out now, but she clears her throat and says, “William – do you have any idea how proud they would be of you today?  How proud I am of you?  You are the best big brother in the world, and you will be the best husband to Lizzie, and someday you will be the best daddy.  I wish more than anything Mom and Dad could have been here to see you today.” 

His eyes brim with moisture at the adoration he sees in his sister’s face.  He tries to blink the tears away – this is the best day of his life thus far, and he doesn’t want to dwell in sadness – but a few drops escape when he realizes that he and GiGi will be having this same discussion on her wedding day, whenever that comes. He pulls her tight and they just brace each other up, as they have been forced to for so long.

The door squeaks again, and Lizzie asks softly, “Am I interrupting a Darcy family moment?” at which GiGi snickers and says, “Silly.  You’re a Darcy now.  You’re part of all our family moments.” 

Lizzie gives a sheepish smile and replies, “oh yeah,” and as Gigi extends an arm to her and Lizzie steps into their embrace, William thinks his heart could never feel more full or more fulfilled than he is while holding these two women in his arms.

Lizzie, intuitive as always, knows what this is all about, and says, “I wish I could have met them.”  William composes himself so that he can answer, “They would have loved you.”  GiGi adds, “As much as we do.”

They all simply hold on, knowing that there’s not much more to say on the topic.  It is an unfortunate reality, and none of them want to linger in the gloom for too long.

GiGi pulls back with a sniff and a wan smile.  “I should get back inside… before James sends out a search party.”

William looks past her, toward the dance floor.  He gives a half-chuckle and smirks.  “I think he’s doing fine without you.”  He tilts his head toward the dance floor, making both women turn and look at where GiGi’s boyfriend is laughing between Lydia and Brandon, as the trio performs a floppy, alcohol-saturated version of the Macarena. 

GiGi giggles. “Still.  I think I’ll give you two some privacy.” She stretches on her tippy-toes to plant a dry kiss on her brother’s cheek, then squeezes Lizzie for a long moment before whirling around and darting back inside.

William and Lizzie watch her as she shimmies up to the group on the dance floor and unironically joins into the dance routine. 

Lizzie shivers and William pulls her tight, where she slides her arms between his jacket and shirt, absorbing some of his comforting body heat. 

“It’s strange, really,” William starts after a deep breath.  Lizzie has her face buried against his chest, and he feels more than hears her reply “Hmm?”

“All these people, here to celebrate you and me, and the only ones with the name ‘Darcy’ are the three of us.”

Lizzie mumbles something softly that he can’t quite turn into real words.  “What was that?” he asks.

She shifts so that her cheek is flush to his chest and her mouth is unencumbered.  “I said, ‘four of us.’”

He thinks for a moment before questioning, “Who am I missing?”

Still locked tight to him, Lizzie starts, “Well, there’s GiGi, inside.  Then there’s the three of us, out here.”

“The three of… wait.  What?”  William grasps Lizzie’s shoulders and thrusts her backwards so that he can make eye contact.  Her eyes are bright and hopeful but seem to contain a nervous question.  “Lizzie, what? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

She bites her bottom lip and furrows her eyebrows as she nods at him.  “I’m pregnant, Will!”

His mouth drops open and he blinks at her while processing the information.

“Is it… are you okay?  Are you happy?  I only just found out a few days ago, maybe I should have told you before the wedding, but I thought ‘one thing at a time,’ and I know that we agreed that we would start talking about kids after our first anniversary, but I thought even though the timing is effed-up, you would still be happy, and how nice it would be because of Jane and Bing’s baby, and…”

“Lizzie!” It hits him that she is rambling because he has yet to respond, and she’s standing there looking at him with fear and anxiety growing in her eyes and her voice.  “Lizzie.”  He pulls her in close again, tucks her against him like a puzzle piece.  “How can you ask if I’m happy?  I am so beyond happy that I don’t even... I can’t even think of the right word!  The woman I love has married me and is giving me a family!  Happy, oh God yes.” 

“And you’re not upset about the timing?”

“Lizzie, the only reason I agreed to push off the discussion for a year was because I knew that’s what you wanted.” He presses his lips to her forehead.  “Honestly, I think I would have been elated if you had gotten knocked-up the first time we made love.”

Lizzie clicks her tongue in mock exasperation. “William Darcy!”

“I knew even then that I wanted you for a lifetime, not a short-term fling.  I’ve always seen you as my wife, the mother of my children, sister to GiGi…” At this, she snuggles tighter to him and whispers, “I love you so much William.”

“And I love you, my Lizzie.”  They hold each other in silence for several minutes before William clears his throat and asks, “So… how did it happen?  You’ve been on the pill…”

“I messed up and forgot something that I’ve known since I was about 16:  antibiotics can cause birth control pills to stop working.  When I had strep throat back in April, and had to go on antibiotics, well, I totally forgot about the interaction with my pills.  I guess all the chaos of wedding stuff just caused it to slip my mind?”

“So, that means that the baby will arrive… when?”

“The doctor said around January 11th.”

“Hmm, so little Charlie will be about what, three months old, then?”

“Um-hmm.” Lizzie sounds sleepy as she nuzzles him.

“How wonderful, that our children will be so close in age.  I hope that means their bond will tight, despite the miles between them.”

Lizzie yawns as she nods at his comment.

With a tender smile, he asks, “Do you think we’ve put in our time?  When do you think we can get out of here?”

“Oh, no one expects us the bride and groom to stay till the end.  I think now might be the perfect time to make our escape.”

“Good. I want to be alone with my wife.” He embraces her once more before stepping back and grinning at her.  Lizzie extends her hand for him to latch onto, and together they sneak back into the hall.  The party has become darker, more raucous, as the hours have ticked by and the levels of inebriation have risen.  The partygoers are distracted enough that no one notices the newlyweds lurking towards the exit. 

William’s car is parked right in front of the building.  He opens the door for his wife, and they both laugh as they do a pull-stuff-tuck-gather dance to get Lizzie’s skirt safely inside the car.  He slides into the driver’s seat, and turns the key as he beams at her.  “Let’s go home, Mrs. Darcy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Criticism adored and respected!
> 
> (and a silly personal note: I picked January 11 as the baby's due date because my own sons were born on that day)


End file.
